What Am I?
by AbeeChua
Summary: Sequel to THE PRESTIGE. It can also be read as a stand alone. During the last battle in the previous story, Tony realise that he's different. Yes, he was a mutant, but that's just what everyone thinks. He's more than that, he knew it. It's almost like the Hulk only he's stronger. All his questions will be answered when a certain God of Mischief reappears in his life. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. Do enjoy!**

Tony splashes water on his face and stares in the mirror.

_Calm down, calm down Tony._

He had just rush out of the conference room after an argument with Fury on weaponry. He lost control of himself... AGAIN.

Every time he loses control, he feels an enormous amount of energy is building inside his body. He can read people's mind and his skin turns blue.

"What am I?" Is the question that he asks himself every time he loses control.

Yes, he is a mutant. But these, it show no signs of being a mutation. This is more than that. This is dangerous.

Tony's afraid. He's afraid to tell anyone about it. He don't want anyone to call him a freak or label him dangerous ever again. He keeps it to himself, not even Pepper nor Rhodey knows.

Tony's in his train of thoughts when a certain god of mischief appears behind him.

He sees Loki's reflection and turns to face him.

"What do you want? You do know you're on the helli-carrier right?"

"I've come to speak to you, Stark on urgent matters. I will meet you at your residence later."

And poof, Loki's gone leaving Tony to himself looking at nothing.

Then suddenly the headache breaks in again. Tony falls to the floor and holds his head tightly.  
_  
Breathe in, breathe out._

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony is in his workshop working on upgrades for his new suit. He had told JARVIS to not let anyone in.

After hours of working, Tony closes his eyes for a rest.

_Angry, blue hands, mind reading, not energy...Hulk? No, Hulk cannot read minds..._

A gust of wind startles Tony. He opens his eyes and finds Loki standing above him.

"Woah, you scared me. Why are you here?"

"I thought I told you that I'm here to speak to you of urgent matters?"

"Oh, right. Need my help? Although I'm sure I won't help you."

"That mouth of yours, Stark. You're the one who needs my help." Loki grins.

"What do you mean? What help can the god of mischief offer me?"

"I came to realise that you've unlocked your powers."

Tony bits his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"The day the other two Starks died. You read minds, your skin turns blue and cold."

"And you came. You saved me. Why?"

"Every parent in the world would do just about anything to keep their child safe."Loki sits down on one of the stool in the workshop.

"Wh... what child?" Tony's so confuse.

"Anthony, you're my son."

Tony stays there, speechless.

"You're half frost giant, half Midgardian. That's why your skin turns blue and cold."

Tony falls on the ground, trying to make the sense out of all this.

"You can wield magic like me."

"So, I'm not human?"

"Nay, your mother, Laura is of Midgard. You've inherited her mind reading abilities."

"Y..you..are lying!" Tony takes a screwdriver from his toolbox and throws it at Loki.

"You're lying! I'm Anthony Stark. The son of Maria and Howard Stark! Not yours!" Tony takes another piece of scrap metal and throws it at Loki but Loki manage to deflect it.

"Anthony, I'm not lying. Please do clam down." Loki holds Tony by his shoulders.

"Let go of me! I'm not your son! Go away!" Tony thrashes in Loki's grip.

"Alright. I'll go. Bear this in mind, Anthony. I'll be back." And Loki vanishes.

Tony is left on the floor by himself. Tears start falling.

**Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my 2****nd**** chapter. This story is obviously influenced by Thor: The Dark World. Loki is just too cute in the movie!**

"J, do we have Howard's and Maria's blood samples?"

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to retrieve them?"

"Yup. Thanks J!"

Tony had been running the blood test for the eleventh time already since then. The results are the same every single time, NOT RELATED.

After the eleventh NOT RELATED result, Tony gives up.

_No way. It's...it's impossible_.

"It is possible, my boy." Loki's sudden appearance startles Tony.

"Can you at least knock first, be fire you enter?"

"I did not enter through the door."

Tony rolls his eyes.

"So, have you decided to believe me?"

"You always lie. How am I supposed to believe you? Even though I might not be Howard and Maria's son, but that doesn't prove that I have anything to do with you."

"Perhaps, you could run some test on me."

_Right, blood test. That should prove everything._

"Fine then. Give me your hand."

Tony extracts some amount of blood from Loki's arm and hand it over to Dum-E to process it.

The result appears on the screens: 'Loki Laufeyson and Anthony Stark, Positive.'

"Wh...I never...thought that Asgardian blood can work." Tony stutters.

"See, do you believe me now?" Loki smiles.

"Seeing... Still working on believing." Tony stares at the screen.

"Come on Anthony, you're my son. Admit it. We're so much alike." Loki walks over to Tony and hugs Tony tightly. Tears forming in Loki's eyes.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony is standing on his balcony holding a glass of scotch. Loki stands just beside him watching the birds fly above the city.

"Is Gregory your son too?"

"Nay. I cast a spell that made you look just like him. He is the only son of Howard and Maria Stark."

"Why..." Tony takes a sip.

"Your mother died right after she gave birth to you. I had to go as father had a task for me. I had to make sure your safe."

"By leaving me? Anyway, did Howard knew about this?"

"No. I hypnotised everyone in the ward including Howard into believing Maria gave birth to a pair of twins."

Tony remains silent.

"I came to visit you when I had the time. I wish I'd brought you back to Asgard. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Do you know how miserable my life had been since you left? Howard never loved me! All he did is beat the crap out of me! He forced me to kill! You...you're the one that put me through all this and all you can say is just sorry? That's all?" Tony throws his glass at Loki and falls to his knees. He's crying.

"I'm so sorry Anthony. I regret the decision I've made too. I don't wish for your acceptance or forgiveness. I'll just leave."

After rubbing Tony's dark brown hair, Loki turns and walks away.

"No, don't leave me. I've been left alone my whole life. Don't leave me, please." Tony pleads. He's been through a lot all these years and all he wants is just someone to care for him. He wants a father that loves and protects him. And he can see a father in Loki.

Loki freezes after hearing his son's pleadings. He feels a wave of pain in his heart. His son is so weak and hurt. He must do something.

"Anthony, will you come with me to Asgard? I won't force you if you don't want to."

After moments of silence, Tony replies. "I'll go with you. But, I should make myself an excuse."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

All the Avengers except for Tony are gathered in the helli-carrier.

"Where's Stark? He's late by 3 hours already!" Fury yells.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday morning, sir."

Agent Hill rushes into the room.

"Director Fury, Ms Potts had just called in to inform us that Stark had gone for vacation and some business issues that had to be solved in the near future. He will not be in contact for the next few months."

"What?!" This time, everyone in the room yelled at once. Fury rubbed his temple with his fingers.

_Damn, Stark._

**So how is it? I have to admit Tony is a little bit out of character. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, enjoy! I just can't get enough of Tony and Loki.**

"Wow! We gotta do that again!" Tony exclaims.

They've just reach the hallway to the underground prison.

"How did we get here anyway?"

"The Tesseract..."

Before Loki can finish, Asgardian troops march in and surrounds them. Loki raises his hands as a sign of surrendering. Tony follows blindly.

"Wh..."

"Be quiet." Loki whispers.

The troops chain both Loki's and Tony's hands. They are lead through the hallway and into the hall of the king where Odin is.

Loki kneels in front of Odin and signals Tony to do so too.

"Loki, you've broke out of your cell and brought a mortal to our realm. What's the reason to all this?"

"Father, he's no mere mortal. He is my son, Anthony and he's 12 Asgard years of age."

_12? Am I that young?  
_  
Tony realise that his hands are smaller and he's shorter. His whole body had turned into a 12-year-old's.

"Then why have you broke out of your cell?"

"I sensed Anthony was in great danger and went to his aid. He was about to be murdered by his adopted father, I had to save him."

Odin eyes them closely.

"How are you so sure that he is your son?"

"It's been proven by Midgardian technology and no doubt the connection between the both of is  
strong."

"I believe everything you've said to be true. But still, Loki you've committed a crime for breaking out of your cell and stealing the Tesseract..." Odin is interrupted by Loki.

"Father, I will return to my cell. But may I spend some moments with my son?"

"For the sake of young Anthony, I will allow Loki to spend an hour a day with his son."

"Thank you, father."

Loki gives an apologetic look at Tony who looks like a child that is about to cry.

"Anthony, my boy. I must serve my punishment for committing several crimes. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you all the time. Don't worry you will be fine with your grandfather." Loki ruffles Tony's hair.

"Anthony! My grandchild, come to me."

Tony looks at Loki.

Loki smiles warmly. "Go on. I'll see you at dinner."

Tony walks up the stairs slowly. Odin picks up Tony to rest on his lap, facing him.

After seeing Tony is in good care, Loki leaves with the guards.

"Don't worry, your father will be with us at dinner." Tony nods and yawns.

"Anthony, rest for now." Odin lets Tony lay on his chest and starts humming. Tony curled in like a child and is soon fast asleep.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony looks at himself in the mirror.

_Wow. I look so young and cute! But jeez my goatee. it's gone._

"My prince, the Allfather had sent me here to make sure that you clean yourself up." A woman stands by the door holding a pair of dress.

"Ok! Just a minute and I'm done!" Tony isn't sure whether the woman understands him but decides to ignore it.

After showering, Tony puts on the dress the woman handed him.

It is basically black in colour with red and gold strips here and there.

"You look gorgeous, my prince."

"Thanks. Just call me Anthony."

"Yes, Anthony. Please, do follow me. The Allfather is expecting you by the dining table."

The woman leads Tony down the hallway. Tony glances outside. On the left there are soldiers training while on the right there are beautiful women talking to each other.

_Wow._

Soon, they reach the royal dining table. Odin is seated in the middle while a lady in light blue dress and Loki sits on each side of him.

"Ah, Anthony come join us." Odin welcomes.

"Grandfather, father..." Tony looks at the lady, not sure what to call her.

Loki saw his son. "She's Frigga, your grandmother."

"Grandmother." Tony bows.

"Come over." Frigga smiles.

Tony walks over and Frigga hugs him.

"Anthony is it? You're one adorable young man. Go on, sit with your father." Frigga softly pinches Tony's cheek causing Tony to giggle.

Tony walks to the opposite side of the table and settles down beside Loki.

"Do enjoy the meal, Anthony."

Tony picks up some meat in front of him.

Tony shakes Loki's arm. "It tastes so Earthlike."

Loki can't help but laugh at his statement.

"The foods in Asgard are similar to that in Midgard. See, those are breads and fruits." Loki says pointing at the foods on the table.

Frigga and Odin smile watching the father-and-son interaction.

**-PAGE BREAK-  
**  
"Father, why do I look so young?"

"This is your Asgardian form. We Asgardian age a lot slower than mortals. But only a partial of Asgardian blood is flowing in your veins, therefore you still age a bit faster than Asgardians."

The two of them are sitting on the bed in Tony's room.

"Can I learn magic?" Tony says pulling Loki's sleeves.

"You've been using them all along."

"Right. But it still isn't fully under my control. Please?"

"Of course. But that will have to wait till tomorrow. I have to go."

"So quick? Stay a bit longer please." Tony says with pleading eyes.

"You do know I have to serve my punishment right? I will see you tomorrow at lunch." Loki kisses Tony's forehead and leaves the room.

Tony lays down on the bed and he soon drift off.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Why in the world did Tony choose to have a vacation at such a bad time?!" Clint exclaimed through the intercom.

The Avengers have been fighting doom bots for the 7th time in just three weeks of Tony's absence. They are very exhausted with such busy schedule especially when lacking one member.

"I'm so going to kill him when he comes back." Natasha says while shooting at the nearest doom bot.

"Friend Stark must have a good reason for his absence."

"Yeah right, Thor."

"Guys, please just concentrate on the fight. We can discuss how to punish Tony later." Steve sounds annoyed and tired.

"Grhhhh!" Even the Hulk is frustrated.

**-PAGE BREAK-  
**  
"Director Fury, we can't find anything on Stark's location. It's like he had disappeared from the face of Earth."

Fury rubs his temple so hard that his skin might peel off.

"Sir, something's off."

"I know agent Hill. It's just that I can't think of anything that could happen to him."

"It's impossible that we can't track a high profile person like him. Unless, he's not on Earth."

Fury looks up. "Right. The nine realms."

**How is it? Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. This chapter is basically a small reunion. Enjoy!**

In the next few days, Tony gets introduced to the Warriors Three and lady Sif. They soon became Tony's best friend. They play with Tony and pull pranks on peoples.

Then one day Odin gets Fandral to teach Tony swordsmanship. He had the basics down in just two days. "He's much like his father. He's full of mischief and pranks but he's a bright child." They say.

Loki gets to spend some time with his son everyday. He teaches him to wield magic and control the 'frost giant' in him.

Loki changed a lot after Tony happened. He no longer wants to conquer the world nor ascend to the throne of Asgard. His relationships with both his parents have improved. It's all because he knows that he's got someone that needs him, someone to care for.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony is in the middle of his sparring session when Odin summons him.

Tony enters the great hall. He sees a man, a man more than twice his size wearing a red cloak and holding a hammer.

_Mjolnir. Thor!_

Tony smiles. He marches in quickly.

"Ah, there you are. Anthony, meet Thor, your uncle." Odin speaks.

Thor turns around. He recognises the faint blue light from the arc reactor.

"Thor! Long time no see, Point Break!" Tony runs and hugs Thor tightly by the waist since that's the highest he could reach.

"Friend Stark! I've never thought of seeing you here. Have you been well?" Thor looks down at small little Tony.

"I see you two know each other." Odin seems a little confuse.

"Aye, father. Friend Stark is one of Midgard's greatest warriors, the Man of Iron. We fought together to maintain the peace in Midgard. Father, did you just said that he is my nephew?!"

"Apparently, yes. Anthony here is your brother's son."

Thor is speechless while Tony grins.

"Hah! Your doomed, Point Break!"

Thor laughs loudly and picks up Tony in his arms.

"Alright then, if that's what you want."

Odin nods at Thor. And they leave the hall, leaving faints of their laughter behind.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"So, how's Earth? Fine?"

"Midgard is indeed peaceful. The captain, son of hawk, Lady Natasha and son of banner are all worried about your well-being."

Both Tony and Thor are lying on Tony's bed after rounds of 'wrestling'.

"Have you ever thought of going back?"

Tony doesn't know the answer to that question. He loves his father but he loves Earth too. He knows that this question will soon surface and bug him.

"Anthony, you can't just leave them without any explanation."

"I know...but father... I can't leave him."

"How's my brother?"

Tony sits up. "Of course he's fine except that he can only see me for an hour a day. How about, we go meet him?" Tony says excitedly.

"Anthony, it's dangerous down there."

"I know it's dangerous, that's why grandfather banned me from going down there. But it's different now. You will accompany me!" Tony says pulling Thor's sleeves.

"Alright. We'll ask for the Allfather's permission."

**-PAGE BREAK-  
**  
Loki sits on the chair in a corner of the cell. He is reading a book that was given by Frigga. He senses someone is standing by his cell.

"Thor. It's been a long time, brother. Oh how good of you to come visit me." Loki grins.

"Father!"

_Anthony? How did he come here? _

"Anthony?"

A little boy sneaks out his head from behind Thor's enormous body. Loki rushes towards the big window.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous down here. Go back to your room Anthony."

"Father, I just want to see you. Plus, grandfather had granted my wish to come here."

Loki glances at Thor who nods.

"Only with Thor's accompaniment, am I right?"

"Don't worry brother, I will protect my little nephew here." Thor says rubbing Tony's hair.

**Hahaha let's guess what will happen in the next chapter. I think it's obvious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It seems like the main character is changing….**

The warriors three lead a line of chained Orc-like beasts into the basement. Asgardian troops surround them to make sure they don't escape.

Thor, Loki and Tony are laughing after Tony shared his experience with the warriors three.

Suddenly, one of the beasts attacks the soldier beside him and manages to snatch a sword. The beasts then break free of their chains and start attacking the other soldiers.

Thor sees the chaos and rushes in to help, summoning his Mjolnir after asking Tony to stay as far as possible.

Tony watches the fight with concern. The beasts are too strong. It takes too much to even defeat one of them. Tony tries to help with his magic.

"Anthony, no. You'll draw their attention. It's too dangerous." Loki whispers.

"But father, they need help."

Loki tries to use his magic on them but it doesn't work.

A sudden cry of pain startles Tony.

_Hogun. I can't stand by the side when they're fighting. _

Tony draws his sword and rushes to Hogun's aid, ignoring his father's call.

"Hogun, are you alright?" Tony deflects one of the beast's strike.

Hogun is unconscious for the moment. The left side of his abdomen is cut very deeply and is losing a lot of blood. Tony tries to look for a pulse and is relieved to find Hogun alive.

Tony hears a roar and the next thing he knows is just the pain in his chest and he blacks out.

**-PAGE BREAK-  
**  
Thor swings his hammer at the beasts, sending them flying towards the walls.

A cry of pain catches his attention. He glances up only to see a boy running into the battlefield.

_No._

He hits the beasts more vigorously this time. Every single beast that is in his way gets hit by Mjolnir.

Then a beast roars. The beast, it is bigger and stronger than any other of its kind. It charges at Tony and hits him straight in the chest with a spiked club. Tony's small body flies into the air but Thor manages to catch him before anymore harm is done.

"Anthony!" Loki yells.

Thor charges Mjolnir with lightning and fries every beast in the basement. He looks down at the unconscious boy in his arms. There is a slight cut on the boy's forehead. Aside from that, everything seems fine except that the glowing blue light on the Tony's chest is fading.

"Thor! How is he?" Loki slams hard at the window.

"We need to get him to the healing room. It's not good."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Loki sits beside Tony's bed, holding Tony's hands in his. He looks terrible. It's only been a few hours but it seems like it's been months. Loki hasn't left the room after Tony got here. Tony's breathing is shallow and weak. His heart beats slower every second. Loki can't bear the pain that his son is failing. Tears start to form.

Odin and Frigga arrive to see them.

"How is he?"

"His heart is failing. The blow had damaged his metallic heart." Loki can't hold the tears anymore and he lets them fall.

"Oh my Anthony, what can we do to save him?" Frigga sits by Tony's bedside and strokes his face.

"Thor went to Earth to seek replacement for his metal heart."

Odin lays a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder.

Then the door swings open. Thor stands there holding a glowing arc reactor. "Brother, I've retrieved the heart. Now would you let me replace it?"

"Are you sure you know how to replace it?" Loki asks.

"Of course. I've seen Lady Potts did it several times."

Frigga helps roll up Tony's shirt while Thor slightly turns the reactor in Tony's chest clockwise. He then pulls out the reactor slowly and replace it with the new one.

After a few moments, Tony's breathing rate returns to normal and his heart is beating at a steady pace.

"Thank you so much, brother." Loki hugs Thor tightly, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me, brother. I am the one who is at fault for Anthony's current condition."

"It's not your fault. You did your best."

Thor's shocked by Loki's abnormal behaviour. But the truth is, he enjoyed it. After all, they are brothers. Deep in their heart, they know that they really love each other and will do just about anything to protect each other.

**OMG! Thor and Loki's brotherly love in the movie was so touching! I can't help it. I kept on laughing after Loki appeared in the movie. He practically gave the movie its liveliness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. I have so many ideas in my mind! Hope you guys like it!**

"It's been two months already and Tony's not back yet. That irresponsible brat." Natasha is making Bruce and herself a chocolate drink in the kitchen.

"Thor's gone for a week too. This team is slowly coming apart." Clint sighs.

Natasha hands Bruce his drink. "Thank you. I am sure they have their reasons."

"I agree with Banner. We should trust them." Steve sits at the corner of the table staring at a mosquito that's flying on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but sir and Master Thor had just entered the tower and is now on their way to the kitchen." JARVIS seems to sound pretty happy.

"Miss me?" A smiling Tony Stark stands by the entrance with Thor by his side.

"Stark! You've been missing for two months. You better have a good explanation for this." Natasha walks over and hits Tony by the head.

"Ow, why did you do that for? But that's predictable since I know that " Tony rubs his head.

"Yup, the one and only Stark is back." Clint chuckles.

**-PAGE BREAK- **

"What?! You're telling me that you're Loki's son?" Fury's voice cracks.

"Uhm... Yes?" Tony raises his eyebrow playfully.

Everyone in the room are speechless except for Steve.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"No, it is true." Thor booms walking over to stand by Tony's seat.

"Why is your parentage sooooo complicated? First, you are a mutant, then we find out someone that should be dead for years is alive and now your the son of a god? This is ridiculous." Clint exclaims.

"So, the two months of vacation is a lie, that you're actually in Asgard?"

"Yup, Brucie."

"Wait, wait. Who's you're mother?"

"My mum is a mind reading mutant named Laura."

Fury looks like his mind is about to explode.

"You really are Loki's son?"

"Yes, he is." Thor ruffles Tony's hair.

"Then I'm sorry that I might have to lock you up."

"Sir, you can't do that. He's part of our team." Steve stands up.

"But he's the son of a maniac who's responsible for the alien attack. He's dangerous."

"No. Tony IS Tony. No matter who his real father is, he is still our team-mate." Both Clint and Natasha got up and stand between Fury and Tony.

"Did I hear correctly? Months ago when all of you learned about his mutation, you brought him in. You lock him up and interrogate him!"

"We were wrong for not trusting Tony. And we will not repeat the same mistake. Tony is our team-mate and is also our friend. If you want to get him, you'll have to go through all of us." Bruce remains seated but his eyes show flashes of green.

Fury smiles in defeat.

"Fine, but he is your responsibility. If anything goes wrong..." Before Fury can finish, he is interrupted by Steve.

"Don't worry director, it won't be your concern."

"Good." Fury states before leaving the room.

"Thanks guys. I never thought..."

"We're a team. We stay together no matter what." Steve assures.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Master, I have return with some news about the Asgardian." A hooded Chitauri appear behind another figure.

"A Midgardian is found in Asgard. He claims himself a Lokison."

"Hmm, interesting..."

**I know it's short. But I feel it's weird to continue. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter. Sorry for that, I'm having a family trip right now. Enjoy!**

Clint is making his way to the kitchen when he heard some noise in the gym. He peeks into the gym only to see Tony and Thor sparring each other. But Thor ends up tickling Tony.

_That's weird._

"Hey, Thor! Having fun I see, sitting on Tony."

"Legolas! Can you help me up here?" Tony calls.

"Barton, please don't interrupt his punishment."

"Hey! Don't be like... Hahaha...that...haha... Thor. Save me! Hahaha!" Tony is twisting and squirming under Thor's torture.

"Guys, can you keep it down? I'm trying to...what is...going on here?" Natasha is rubbing her eyes when she sees the incredible scene.

"Thor, why are you tickling him like he's a kid?"

Soon, all the avengers are assembled in the gym.

"Stop it Thor. I'm going to win the next time." Thor got off Tony.

"Well, I am a kid in my Asgardian form. Let me show you."

A green light flashes and Tony starts to change into his child form.

"You're cute!" Clint walks over and picks up Tony. "No wonder Thor likes to play with you."

"What are you doing? Put me down Legolas!" Tony struggles.

When Clint puts him down, he kicks Clint's calf and runs away.

"Why you..." Clint chases after him furiously.

Steve rubs his temple just like Fury and shakes his head. "Oh boy. A little Tony means trouble."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony had been back for two weeks now. The whole tower is a mess. The little prankster kid would play pranks on just about anyone and would end up being caught and 'punished'.

"Guys, I need to go back now. My father will miss me. But I will be back."

"Tony, you've just been back for two weeks. Can't you stay longer? I'll miss you."

"You can't fool me. You'll only miss my pranks, Legolas. I will be back, so don't worry."

"Without the two of you, fighting enemies will take much more effort."

"No worries, captain. I will not leave for Asgard anytime soon. Only Anthony will go."

"Yup, so don't miss me." And with that, they say their farewells and Tony leaves.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"Oo, that was a rough trip. Heimdall..." Tony is in his Asgardian form. Tony tidies his dress and looks up to see nothing at Heimdall's usual standing place. He glances around but the place is empty. The bifrost is still open.

"Heimdall?"

Tony walks to the sword and tries to grab it. He senses someone is behind him. He draws his sword and turns around but suddenly he looses energy and drops to the ground. The last thing he sees before blacking out is Fandral rushing towards him from the other side of the rainbow bridge.

**So, how is it? How do you guys want this story to continue? Tell me what you think and I will work it out. I'll write the one that gets more votes.**

**1) Tony turns bad, Loki and the Avengers stop him. Probably a happy ending.**

**2) Tony is kidnapped, Loki and the Avengers team up and save him. A happy ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys. This is kinda short. As for the result of the poll, please do look forward for the next few chapters. **

"Father. I have returned." Thor kneels in front of the Allfather. He looks around for Tony but he is nowhere to be found.

"Where is Anthony?"

"I was about to ask you. Why didn't he return with you?"

"He left Midgard a week ago. He has not arrived in Asgard?" Thor sounds worried.

"I'm afraid Anthony is in danger. Heimdall came to me saying that he's been attacked and was gone for a few hours. Someone could have opened the bifrost during that period of time."

A soldier walks into the hall and kneels beside Thor.

"Allfather, Loki requests for Thor."

**-PAGE BREAK-  
**  
"Where's Anthony?!" Loki slams hard on his cell's window.

"What happened, brother?"

"Is he well? Tell me!"

"Indeed he is."

"Don't lie to me, brother. He's been missing, am I right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Thanos."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

"My friends, don't act rashly."

Thor is now back in Avengers Tower. He decided that the Avengers have the right to know about Tony's abduction.

"How are we suppose to stay calm when Tony is kidnapped?!" Steve exclaims, holding his shield.

"That's why I'm here to invite all of you to Asgard."

"Woah, cool. I'm going to outer space!" Clint jumps.

"I don't think this is a good idea. The other guy might run on rampage there." Bruce says, cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt.

"We'll go. We'll all go. And that's final." Steve says.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Tony opens his eyes only to be greeted by the blinding bright light. He blinks as his eyes get used to the light. He finds himself strapped to a metal chair.

_Where am I?_

"Greetings, Lokison."

Tony looks around for the person speaking but no one is seen.

_Now that's creepy._

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Revenge." Thanos says as he steps out of the dark corner.

**Hehe. I'm keeping the results a secret for now. I'm not sure when will I update since I'm outstation at the meantime. Sorry for that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to be on hiatus for sooo long. This chapter might just reveal the results of the poll. Please do enjoy it.**

So the Avengers quickly settled in and started their discussion with the Allfather and Loki.

"All he wants is revenge on me. I've dragged him into this. It's all my fault..." Loki covers his face with both his palms, sobbing.

Thor places his hand around Loki's shoulder. "We'll get him back. Don't..."

Thor is interrupted by a sudden 'BANG!' from somewhere nearby.

"The storage vault! Go!" Odin ordered.

The Avengers plus Loki rush towards the vault.

**-PAGE BREAK**-

The vault is practically in chaos. The weapons are all destroyed and fire everywhere. Asgardian soldiers are busy fighting the attacker and putting out the fire. When the Avengers arrive at the scene, almost a dozen of soldiers were already beaten. But the attacker is only a single person, Tony Stark.

"Anthony..." Loki stood frozen.

All the Avengers practically stood there dumbfounded.

"Stop this Tony."

Tony halts his punch midair and looks up at Steve.

"Hi there. Didn't expect to see you guys here." Tony smirks and releases a ball of fire at the Avengers.

Steve uses his shield to deflect it and charge at Tony.

"Don't make me do this Tony."

Tony teleports himself beside Loki.

"Father. Do you miss me?"

Tony pulls out his sword and stabs Loki. But before the sword touches Loki's abdomen, Mjolnir comes flying at Tony. Mjolnir flew through nothing as it was only an image.

"Haha, Thor still falls for it." Tony laughs.

Clint and Natasha take the chance and grab Tony's arms and pin him down. Tony struggles in vain.

"Calm down, Tony. We're your friends."

"What happened? Why are you doing this?" Bruce who somehow managed to not hulk-out walks over.

"Revenge, of course."

"Anthony, what happened? Did Thanos do anything to you?" Loki runs his hand over Tony's hair.

Tony stops struggling and he disappears, leaving the Avengers confused.

Tony reappears near an isolated corner.

"I'm sorry"

He whispers before disappearing again.

**Hehe, cliff hanger again. And it's pretty short since I'm starting to loose idea nowadays. Sorry bout that. XD**


End file.
